Drabbles, Team 7
by Kogatana
Summary: C'est dur d'être une équipe, de se supporter, de se respecter, de s'entraider... Et entre la désertion de Sasuke, l'arrivée de Saï et celle de Yamato, l'équipe sept prendrait la tête à n'importe qui. Petit décryptage...


Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Tout est dans le résumé : des drabbles, des textes express. Une équipe. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis ouverte aux critiques !

* * *

><p>Sasuke n'aime pas les couchers de soleil. Face à eux, il se sent, faible, impuissant. Et quand vient le crépuscule, il préfère agir comme s'il ne voyait pas le magnifique spectacle au-dessus de sa tête. Les raisons de ce trouble échappent au peu de gens qui le remarquent, et pourtant elles tiennent en deux mots : les couleurs. Déserter Konoha, c'est comme quitter l'arc-en-ciel. L'Uchiwa s'est tant habitué à tout ce noir et tout ce rouge qu'il ne supporte plus la vue de ces autres pigments. Pourquoi existent-ils ? Ils ne comptent pas. N'existe que ce mal, ce sang… Le Sharingan. Le manteau de l'Akatsuki. L'avenir. Mais si ses yeux se posent sur les traînées nuageuses, il voit ce coin de ciel encore bleu, comme ce regard déterminé et souriant planté dans le sien, plein de courage, d'amitié, de volonté. Là, ce fragment d'or, c'est le soleil chatoyant dans les mèches blondes et ébouriffées. Et cet orange, que pourrait-il lui rappeler sinon la teinte criarde d'une combinaison atroce, le chakra démoniaque d'un renard ? Sans oublier la vapeur rose qui envahit les nuages, semblable à cette masse de cheveux exaspérante, surprenante, vive, savante, envahissante… Alors, lorsque ses pupilles se posent sur cette merveille de beauté qui précède la nuit, le ninja détourne lâchement le regard. Pour oublier.<p>

Non, Sasuke n'aime pas les couchers de soleil, mais c'est la dernière attache entre lui et son passé. Et la savoir au-dessus de sa tête, même quand il l'ignore, c'est une chose à laquelle il ne renoncerait pour rien au monde.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kakashi reçut Sasuke dans son équipe, il ne sauta pas de joie. D'abord parce qu'un petit génie doté du Sharingan, snob, prétentieux et dont on a exterminé le clan, ce n'est jamais sain pour l'unité d'une équipe. Ensuite, et surtout, parce qu'il avait peur que le poids de ce nom lui rappelle trop Obito. Que son jugement en soit faussé. Que les souvenirs remontent à la surface dans une vague de cruauté dévastatrice. Cependant, il se rendit vite compte que c'était beaucoup plus le cas avec Naruto qu'avec l'Uchiwa : soleil immature, volontaire et déterminé, peut-être moins enclin aux larmes, peut-être porteur de souffrances plus profondes, malgré tout doté du même courage, le blond lui rappelait immanquablement le défunt. Etrangement, ce n'était pas si douloureux que ça.<p>

Ce n'est que lorsque Sasuke partit en conservant à jamais une partie de son coéquipier, de son âme ou de son cœur, que Kakashi comprit. Obito ressemblait sans doute à Naruto. Mais lui, il correspondait sûrement à Sasuke il avait lui aussi abandonné son coéquipier dans cette grotte pour tombeau, ne conservant de lui que son œil écarlate. Cette pensée le tint éveillé pendant des nuits. Avec Sakura en med-nin à la place de Rin et le fils de Minato pour remplacer l'Eclair Jaune, la reconstitution était si complète qu'il en aurait pleuré… Mais quand son élève blond lui assura qu'il allait le ramener, ce baka, il se sentit tellement heureux qu'il en eut mal. C'est pour cela et seulement pour cela qu'il accepta de s'en séparer et de le confier à Jiraiya : pour changer le passé.

Il ne sut jamais que l'ermite pas net ressentit exactement la même chose pendant les deux années passées à entraîner Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sakura avait toujours voulu détester Saï. De toutes ses forces. De quel droit venait-il remplacer Sasuke, ce petit arriviste aux sourires faux-jeton ? Il croyait vraiment réussir à combler un vide aussi douloureux avec ses émotions pré-fabriquées ? Et comme osait-il traiter son prédécesseur de déserteur comme s'il valait mieux ? Si au moins il avait eu du tact ! Mais la traiter de moche, là, comme ça, comme s'il en avait le <em>droit<em>… Pour qui se prenait-il ? Plus tard, elle avait voulu le décrire à Ino, et les mots lui avaient manqué. Le beau ténébreux au visage crayeux, aux traits fins, aux yeux d'obsidienne et aux mèches sombres semblait, dans ses phrases, la réplique exacte de son ancien coéquipier. La différence était de taille, pourtant, mais comment l'expliquer ? Sa voix s'était brisée et elle s'était dit qu'elle le haïssait pour se supplanter ainsi à Sasuke. Mais c'était faux. Sakura n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, envers et contre tout. Ceux qu'elle détestait, c'était Orochimaru pour lui avoir volé Sasuke. Danzo et sa Racine pour avoir handicapé ainsi des gens, sentimentalement.

Saï, lui, lui faisait juste pitié.

* * *

><p>On dit souvent qu'il ne faut qu'un pas pour passer de l'amour à la haine, et vice-versa. On dit que les contraires s'attirent. C'est vrai. Naruto le sait pour cet instant fragile, fugace et fort où tout a basculé, et cette impression diffuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui compte. Quand Sasuke lui a fait ce sourire si <em>vrai<em>, dépourvu de toute arrogance ou de fausseté, quand son regard a enfin perdu l'éclat de la vengeance pour l'espace d'un instant, le ninja a su qu'il n'en aimerait pas d'autres. Il aurait voulu lui dire, à cet instant, mais les mots sont restés coincés dans sa gorge. Et la rancune a, à nouveau, remplacé la sincérité. Les choses sont revenues à la normale ne restait que le cœur de Naruto changé de façon si étrange et si inattendue.

On dit toujours qu'on ne se rend compte de la valeur de ce qu'on a qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdu. On dit aussi qu'on n'est jamais trahi que par les siens. C'est vrai. Naruto le sait pour cet instant terrible où il a plongé dans les ténèbres, Terre privée de son soleil. Pour le cri de douleur qu'il a dû ravaler tandis que son cœur se tordait, se déchirait, se brisait dans sa poitrine, réduit en charpie par une main inconnue. Pour la vague de regrets qui est venu le submerger et le noyer, cet écume blanchâtre qui vous envahit l'esprit, ces embruns marins qui balaient le vide de votre poitrine et ce goût de sel qui vous tord la bouche sous l'amertume. Et bien sûr, la colère a suivi, le ressentiment, la sensation d'abandon, le désir de vouloir le détester… Et tout retombe à plat. Parce qu'on aime envers et contre tout.

On dit en souriant : « Après la pluie, le beau temps ! » On dit que l'espoir fait vivre. C'est vrai. Naruto le sait pour ce beau lendemain, cette conviction qu'il allait ramener Sasuke. Cet amour qui vous fait faire des choses impossibles dont vous ne doutez pas une seconde. Il n'aurait pu échouer, courage et volonté, détermination et espoir, les soutiens inconditionnels portaient son cœur vers les nuages. Si ce baka avait voulu partir, eh bien soit, il était parti. Il ne lui restait qu'à revenir maintenant. Il ne voulait pas ? Bon. Ben on allait lui forcer la main. Et c'était si simple, si évident, que personne ne pouvait rien y trouver à redire.

On dit même que des passions aussi fortes sont dévastatrices. Nuisibles. Mais ça, par contre, Naruto n'y a jamais cru.

* * *

><p>Sasuke a souvent envié Naruto pour sa technique de clonage. Ce jutsu était interdit, non ? Pourquoi tout le monde le laissait-il faire ? Sa jalousie prenait la voix sentencieuse de la justice, mais personne ne s'y trompait. Ravi d'avoir quelque chose que son partenaire ne lui volerait pas, ravi de le battre sur un terrain, l'Uzumaki en profitait, se moquait, ricanait. Longtemps, cette armée de clones envenima leur relation. Elle leur servait de prétexte à la moindre dispute, la plus petite once de ressentiment prenait ce chemin, et les choses devenaient plus cruelles encore : le brun lançait que Naruto n'était supérieur que dans l'illégalité, l'enfonçait et le traitait de minable avec tant de mépris dans la voix que tous plaignaient le blond. Ce dernier ripostait que Sasuke pouvait parler, puisqu'il ne devait son Sharingan qu'à sa famille, et ce sujet épineux le lançait sur une pente glissante qui s'achevait en volée de coups. Sakura et Kakashi désespéraient de les arrêter leurs paroles tombaient à plat, noyées dans le flot d'injures proférés par les deux rivaux. Etrangement, ce fut Sasuke qui cessa l'offensive en premier. Parce que, même s'il ne l'avoua jamais à Naruto, au fond de lui, cette technique suscitait plus de peur que d'envie. Voir son meilleur ami voler en fumée des centaines de fois, avoir la sensation de le perdre à chaque coup, c'était vraiment trop terrifiant.<p>

Ce qu'il ignorait et ignore toujours, c'est que Naruto avait bien compris ces sentiments. Il essayait seulement de lui faire cracher le morceau.

* * *

><p>Ino a confié un jour à Sakura, pensive, que Kakashi lui faisait penser à un loup gris. Oui, ce vieux baroudeur silencieux, fascinant, terrifiant prédateur puissant et nocturne, les muscles déliés roulant sous la fourrure. Hurlant ses souffrances à la lune. Sakura a souri et a demandé où était la meute de Kakashi parce qu'au fond, il ne sera jamais qu'un pervers retardataire et buveur de saké. Et c'est tant mieux.<p>

Neji a dit un jour à Sasuke, songeur, que Kakashi lui faisait penser à un kunaï. Oui, la lame effilée, rapide, précise, tranchante qui déchire chair et organes l'arme captivante qui symbolise le ninja, la carrière. Meurtrière, simple et efficace. Sasuke a haussé le sourcil et répliqué que personne ne maniait Kakashi parce qu'au fond, il ne sera jamais que ce guignol masqué et coiffé en pétard. Heureusement.

Shikamaru a lâché un jour à Naruto, méditatif, que Kakashi lui faisait penser à un bouleau. Oui, cet arbre étrange, si différent des autres ce tronc mince et élancé, mélancolique, tout de noir et de blanc, pareil à un souvenir. Aussi solitaire et durable. Naruto a ri en disant qu'aucun bûcheron n'abattra Kakashi parce qu'au fond, il ne sera jamais que son sensei, surprenant, doué et encourageant. Pourvu que ça dure.

Iruka, Tsunade ou Jiraiya pourraient ajouter que Kakashi le loup, le kunaï ou le bouleau, Kakashi le pervers, le guignol ou le sensei ne sera jamais qu'un homme. Avec ses faiblesses, ses erreurs, ses douleurs, ses fiertés, ses hantises et ses rêves. Ses morts à pleurer. Oui, il n'y a pas à fantasmer au fond, mais qui viendra s'en plaindre ?

* * *

><p>Sakura se rappelle du combat où elle s'est coupée les cheveux comme un des plus forts de sa vie.<p>

C'est sa première réelle action, son premier pas en avant enfin, elle agit, et c'est à son tour de protéger ceux qui comptent à ses yeux.

C'est sa première victoire, sa première grande fierté sans même frapper Kin, sans même user de violence, elle a réussi à triompher d'elle.

C'est son premier vrai sacrifice, sa première décision qui compte si Sasuke aime les filles aux cheveux longs, elle, il l'aimera autrement.

C'est son premier pardon, sa première réconciliation au moment où Ino s'est interposée, elle a senti qu'elle retrouverait sa meilleure amie.

Mais surtout, plus qu'un envol, qu'une réussite, qu'une privation, qu'une entente, c'est la première fois qu'elle a compris ce qui avait de la valeur. La vie de Lee, de Naruto, de Sasuke, d'Ino, de ceux qui se battaient pour elle et qui l'aimaient, de ceux à qui elles voulaient ressembler, c'était tellement plus important qu'un peu de rivalité ou de mépris, que la mode, le mérite, la manipulation du chakra… C'était l'essentiel, tout simplement. A partir de ce moment, si Sakura a douté, elle a toujours gardé cette conviction fermement ancrée en elle. Et c'est grâce à cela qu'elle est allée jusqu'au bout. Aujourd'hui, le kunaï de l'adversaire enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans sa poitrine, elle n'a ni peur ni regret. Même l'ennemi ne lui volera pas le savoir le plus primordial si elle a ce sourire collé aux lèvres, inexplicable aux yeux du ninja, c'est parce qu'elle a compris le but de l'existence. Elle peut mourir en paix.

* * *

><p>Naruto a toujours voulu devenir Hokage. Et voilà qu'un ancien psychopathe cruel que l'idée n'avait jamais effleuré jusque-là est devenu, bien avant lui, Kazekage. Il aurait pu mal le vivre. D'ailleurs, il n'oubliera jamais la pointe de douleur qui lui a vrillé le cœur et qu'il a voilé sous un sourire dont tous ont deviné la fausseté. Mais cela signifiait-il que lui-même ne parviendrait pas au but ? Bien sûr que non. Pour avoir tant changé, Gaara méritait cela, et il ne volait rien à l'Uzumaki. Le bonheur de Naruto quand il a vu revivre son ami était si fort qu'il ne pensa plus une seconde à sa jalousie.<p>

Bien plus tard, quand Sasuke apprit cela, il faillit le détester pour tant de bonté encore une fois, le blond était meilleur que lui. Mais non. Il ne lui tint pas rancune un instant. Au moins, sur ce terrain, ils seraient à égalité : il avait retenu la leçon.

* * *

><p>Depuis tout petit, Naruto n'a qu'un rêve : devenir Hokage et servir Konoha.<p>

Quand Sasuke est parti du village, il lui a pardonné de l'avoir abandonné comme s'il ne comptait pas. Il lui a pardonné d'avoir fait pleurer Sakura. Il lui a pardonné le regard douloureux qu'il a surpris chez Kakashi. Il lui a pardonné les douleurs, les complications, les larmes, les cris, les moqueries, la paperasse. Totalement et sans une once d'hésitation. Mais avoir trahi Konoha, avoir renié leur village qu'il s'était engagé à défendre, entacher ses rêves et ses valeurs, c'était une chose beaucoup plus dure à admettre. Naruto a longtemps cru qu'il tiendrait rancune à son coéquipier pour avoir fait cela on ne peut pas demander à un futur Hokage de pardonner une trahison de cette envergure. Pourtant, il a compris. Pour Sasuke, la haine d'un frère était plus forte que l'honneur de son nom, l'amour des siens et même le patriotisme envers son village. Aussi, lui, il a décidé que son amitié et sa détermination à le ramener seraient plus fortes que la rancune.

Personne ne peut arrêter quelqu'un qui a pris une telle décision.

* * *

><p>Naruto est le plus grand rival de Sasuke, son meilleur ami, et bien plus encore. Sakura, elle, a souvent été considérée comme une groupie ou un boulet par le beau brun. Jamais elle n'a atteint un tel degré d'importance à ses yeux, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui porte. Pourtant, ce n'est pas Naruto qui a deviné le départ de Sasuke, en dépit de ses liens privilégiés avec lui. C'est Sakura qui a compris. Sakura qui a tenté de le retenir.<p>

Ce soir-là, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Le regard de Sasuke sur Sakura, quand il a compris qu'on tenait à lui, que cette fille était peut-être plus profonde qu'il n'y paraissait, qu'elle n'avait rien d'une quantité négligeable. Le regard de Naruto sur lui-même, quand il s'en est voulu de n'avoir rien vu, qu'il a culpabilisé, qu'il a compris que la jalousie du brun à son encontre était une grande part des problèmes. Le regard de Naruto sur Sakura, quand il a réalisé qu'elle aimait Sasuke autant que lui et qu'elle avait toujours été à l'écart de leur relation, en retrait, en silence. Mais surtout le regard de Sakura sur Sasuke. Parce qu'en dépit de tout, de son intuition, de ses efforts, il partait. Elle comprit à cet instant pourquoi elle n'égalerait jamais Naruto : elle ne pouvait pas tout pardonner. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer d'amour quelqu'un qui se fichait d'elle comme de son premier kunaï, qui était capable de tous les faire souffrir à ce point. Non. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Ce soir-là, Sasuke est parti en même temps que l'amour que Sakura lui portait.

* * *

><p>Quand Sasuke est parti avec Orochimaru, Kakashi a encaissé le coup sans rien dire. Sasuke était à sa charge et il lui portait beaucoup de tendresse : il se sentait déçu, blessé, fautif, responsable. Mais pas une seule seconde il n'a avoué sa douleur. Sa souffrance était trop inférieure à celle de ses élèves pour qu'il se permette de leur imposer.<p>

Quand Sakura est allée prendre des cours de médecine avec Tsunade, Kakashi s'est retenu de craquer avec un peu plus de peine que l'autre fois. Une autre de ses élèves se détournait. Il avait l'impression d'être montré du doigt comme un sensei incompétent il se sentait trahi et seul. Il n'osa pas le lui dire de peur de la faire culpabiliser.

Quand Naruto est parti en apprentissage avec Jiraiya, Kakashi a flanché. Son élève le plus volontaire, le plus décidé, le plus attachant, le plus vif, le plus drôle s'en allait parce qu'il était incapable de l'aider à ramener Sasuke, de lui apporter un enseignement assez approfondi. Pendant plusieurs jours, il a guetté une tornade orange avant de réaliser la réalité. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant souffert.

Heureusement, dans ces trois absences, il y avait une présence. Jamais Kakashi n'a été aussi heureux que Gaï lui lance ses éternels défis.

* * *

><p>Qu'on parle de Naruto, de Sasuke, de Sakura, de Kakashi, de Yamato ou de Saï, on oubliera toujours un membre de l'équipe sept.<p>

Kyuubi.

Pourtant, quand n'a-t-il pas été là, guérissant les blessures du blond, dressant ses trois, sept, neuf queues de chakra pur, allongeant les pupilles et les crocs ? Il a forgé Naruto. Il lui a permis d'arriver où il en est, non pas sur le plan de la puissance, mais du mental. S'il n'avait pas subi tous ces rejets, l'Uzumaki ne serait jamais arrivé aussi haut. C'est pour ça que, à présent qu'il est Hokage, Naruto n'oublie pas de le remercier. Pas trop non plus, faut pas pousser quand même. Et puis, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Juste ce qu'il faut pour se rappeler que ce sont les épreuves qui nous forgent, que tout ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort.

Par contre, avec Akamaru, ça coince un peu les chiens ne peuvent pas saquer les renards. On fera avec !

* * *

><p>Pour Saï, les émotions ont toujours été des faiblesses. Il a été éduqué, élevé, dressé dans cette idée et il ne l'a jamais reniée. Alors, un soir, Naruto l'a emmené sur la colline il s'est assis par terre sous les étoiles et il a passé la nuit à lui expliquer pourquoi les émotions étaient utiles à un ninja. Sans lui parler de bien, de mal, de plaisir. Juste en lui expliquant les avantages pratiques. Quelqu'un qui a peur sait qu'il doit se méfier, qu'il est en danger craindre un ennemi signifie qu'il représente un péril et qu'il faut faire très attention. Quelqu'un qui est en colère et qui souffre est plus motivé s'il en veut à son adversaire, sa rage et sa souffrance seront un moteur très utile, qui l'empêchera de baisser les bras. Quelqu'un qui aime une autre personne a envie de la protéger son amour le pousse au plus haut en lui offrant un but, il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de perdre car un de ses proches est impliqué. Quelqu'un qui regrette un acte ne le refera pas cela lui permet de ne pas reproduire des erreurs. Quelqu'un qui espère se battra jusqu'au bout il pensera que ça vaut le coup et ne laissera pas tomber.<p>

Saï a longuement écouté son coéquipier, puis il a riposté que Sasuke était parti à cause de ses sentiments. Et Naruto a souri et dit : « Oui, mais c'est grâce à eux qu'il va revenir. » C'est là que le ninja de la Racine a senti poindre sa première émotion, confusément : l'admiration.

* * *

><p>Naruto est épuisant. Tous s'accordent là-dessus.<p>

Ayame quand elle doit préparer les ramens plus vite que son ombre pour lui.

Iruka quand il désespère de le faire tenir en place.

Kakashi quand il le regarde gesticuler devant Sasuke.

Sasuke quand il doit relever un énième défi, se lancer dans un millième combat.

Sakura quand elle l'assomme pour le calmer –en vain.

Saï quand il essaye de comprendre son enthousiasme à aller se faire tuer pour sauver un déserteur.

Yamato quand il n'en peut plus d'utiliser son chakra pour un entraînement surhumain.

Mais Naruto est le plus fidèle des clients, le plus dévoué des gamins, le plus volontaire des élèves, le plus fort des bakas, le plus courageux des amis, le plus optimiste des ninjas, le plus touchant des adolescents. Et finalement, si Naruto est si épuisant, c'est parce qu'on ne peut rien lui refuser.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya a été le sensei de Minato, Minato a été le sensei de Kakashi, et maintenant Kakashi est le sensei de son fils.<p>

Parfois, Jiraiya et Kakashi y pensent autour d'un verre de saké, à cette succession étranges de coïncidences et de souvenirs. A tout ce qui les lie et les liera encore, aux années de Naruto près de Jiraiya, Sasuke et Orochimaru ou Sasuke chez Orochimaru, ces scénarios qui se répètent. Ils y pensent, oui, les yeux dans leur alcool de riz.

Et ça les fait vraiment flipper.

* * *

><p>Sakura a été amoureuse trois fois.<p>

La première fois, c'était Sasuke. Pour sa beauté, sa classe, son élégance, les ténèbres de son regard, cette petite pointe d'arrogance distinguée, l'albâtre de son teint et la finesse de ses traits, sa force, sa puissance, son talent, son intelligence… C'était de l'amour passion, de l'amour adoration, de l'amour fanatisation. De l'amour aussi superficiel que profond, aveugle, douloureux et nocif. L'amour qu'on porte à un dieu.

La deuxième fois, c'était Naruto. Pour son courage, sa détermination, son optimisme, ce don pour tenir ses promesses, l'océan dans ses yeux, le soleil dans son sourire, ses buts, sa volonté sans faille, son poing levé, son mental de battant… C'était de l'amour respectueux, de l'amour partagé, de l'amour amitié. De l'amour aussi discret qu'essentiel, doux, sans artifice et tendre. L'amour qu'on porte à un enfant.

La troisième fois, c'était Kakashi. Pour son masque, ses secrets, ses souffrances, ses paradoxes entre le guignol et le ninja, ses sourires fins, ses regards sombres, sa tignasse ébouriffée, ses livres pervers et ses verres de saké, son passé, son présent… C'était de l'amour amoureux, de l'amour durable, de l'amour sincère. De l'amour aussi sincère que dur, fort, indispensable et secret. L'amour qu'on porte à une personne.

C'est parce qu'elle a appris à accepter les autres entièrement que Sakura est devenue si forte. Kakashi n'a pas besoin d'être sensei pour lui enseigner des choses.

* * *

><p>Yamato aime les arbres. Il aime poser la main sur l'écorce et sentir la sève qui palpite en dessous. Il aime caresser la verdure du feuillage et percevoir la vie qui brille à l'intérieur. Il aime escalader les branches, deviner les racines, faire partie pour un instant de ce monde où le temps se contemple mais ne se rattrape pas. Il aime cette stabilité immobile et silencieuse, cette assurance droite et fière, cette sagesse qui toucherait presque le ciel.<p>

Saï aime le dessin. Il aime tracer ou reproduire des choses, observer la réalité d'un œil serein et tranquille, la coucher sur papier. Il aime le trait d'encre qui file sur la page blanche, mince ou épais. Il aime les trois lignes épurées qui lui suffisent à dessiner le loup qui descend de la montagne enneigée vers la plaine et son fleuve. Il aime cette liberté douce et soignée, ce rêve subtil et élancé, cette vision de la vie noire, bleue et blanche.

Yamato et Saï ont toujours admiré Naruto parce que Naruto, lui, a la force d'aimer les gens.


End file.
